mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending/Галерея
- 2= Флаттершай стесняется Fluttershy's Butterflies title card CYOE2.png CHS wall poster for -Dazzled- CYOE2.png Mane Seven looking at -Dazzled- poster CYOE2.png Applejack -doin' 'Dazzled' this year- CYOE2.png Rarity -nothing holds a candle- CYOE2.png Rarity excited about the school play CYOE2.png Rarity -I was born for the lead- CYOE2.png Rarity imagining herself playing Selfie Soot CYOE2.png Rarity -a coal miner's daughter- CYOE2.png Rarity -with the heart of a dancer- CYOE2.png Pinkie -let's all do the play together!- CYOE2.png Pinkie Pie squealing with joy CYOE2.png Pinkie -like planning an amazing party- CYOE2.png Pinkie -everything has to be perfect- CYOE2.png Pinkie Pie -or we get embarrassed- CYOE2.png Pinkie Pie -in front of the whole school- CYOE2.png Pinkie Pie hears Fluttershy run away CYOE2.png Fluttershy runs and leaves an outline of herself CYOE2.png Rainbow and Applejack worried about Fluttershy CYOE2.png Canterlot High School library interior view CYOE2.png Rainbow and Applejack looking for Fluttershy CYOE2.png Rainbow and AJ hear Fluttershy practice lines CYOE2.png Rainbow Dash asks Fluttershy if she's okay CYOE2.png Fluttershy nervous about auditioning CYOE2.png Fluttershy -so fun to be in the play- CYOE2.png Fluttershy getting nervous again CYOE2.png Fluttershy hiding her face CYOE2.png Rainbow Dash -you perform all the time- CYOE2.png Fluttershy -when we're all together- CYOE2.png Fluttershy becoming terrified CYOE2.png Applejack -just the trick for stage fright- CYOE2.png Rainbow Dash -I bet I could help, too- CYOE2.png Rainbow -in half the time as Applejack- CYOE2.png Applejack -it ain't a contest- CYOE2.png Applejack pointing at herself CYOE2.png Fluttershy looking at her friends CYOE2.png Fluttershy -who should I pick to help me-- CYOE2.png Fluttershy in contemplative thought CYOE2.png Радуга Дэш = Концовка с Радугой Дэш Wide view of the CHS soccer field CYOE2a.png Rainbow Dash holding the microphone CYOE2a.png Rainbow -you just need a little practice- CYOE2a.png Fluttershy looking very nervous CYOE2a.png Fluttershy sinking in her seat CYOE2a.png Rainbow patting Fluttershy on the head CYOE2a.png Rainbow speeds away from Fluttershy CYOE2a.png Fluttershy tapping the microphone CYOE2a.png Fluttershy flinches from microphone feedback CYOE2a.png Sun shining over the soccer field CYOE2a.png Rainbow starts running down the field CYOE2a.png Rainbow giving Fluttershy a thumbs-up CYOE2a.png Soccer field loudspeakers emitting sound CYOE2a.png Cherry Crash and Mystery Mint cheering CYOE2a.png Cherry Crash and Mystery Mint look confused CYOE2a.png Cherry and Mystery unable to hear Fluttershy CYOE2a.png Alizarin Bubblegum as the other team's goalie CYOE2a.png Alizarin Bubblegum blocking a goal shot CYOE2a.png Fluttershy nervous -the ball goes up- CYOE2a.png Fluttershy -boom goes a header ball- CYOE2a.png Fluttershy flubbing her commentary lines CYOE2a.png Fluttershy sinking in her seat again CYOE2a.png Rainbow Dash calling out to Fluttershy CYOE2a.png Fluttershy taking a calming breath CYOE2a.png Fluttershy continues to commentate CYOE2a.png Fluttershy -tucked away by number thirty-four- CYOE2a.png Fluttershy -she holds it, makes her move- CYOE2a.png Fluttershy in front of the microphone CYOE2a.png Fluttershy -hears the crowd- CYOE2a.png Close-up on Fluttershy's eyes CYOE2a.png Fluttershy -I don't believe it!- CYOE2a.png Fluttershy -down here, we mine for...- CYOE2a.png Fluttershy shouting -coal!- loudly CYOE2a.png Fluttershy giving a loud audition CYOE2a.png CHS students cheering for Fluttershy CYOE2a.png Cheerilee writes Fluttershy on the cast list CYOE2a.png Rainbow Dash -and the crowd goes wild- CYOE2a.png |-| Эпплджек = Концовка с Эпплджек Applejack -surefirest cure for stage fright- CYOE2b.png Applejack -is to picture everyone- CYOE2b.png Fluttershy and Applejack in the chicken pen CYOE2b.png Applejack and Fluttershy with the chickens CYOE2b.png Applejack -you never heard of this trick-- CYOE2b.png Applejack -everyone does it- CYOE2b.png Applejack -and I mean everyone- CYOE2b.png Fluttershy talking to Applejack's chicken CYOE2b.png Chicken clucking at Fluttershy CYOE2b.png Applejack confident -told ya- CYOE2b.png Fluttershy standing on the audition stage CYOE2b.png Cheerilee and students looking at Fluttershy CYOE2b.png Applejack imitating a chicken CYOE2b.png Applejack giving thumbs-up to Fluttershy CYOE2b.png Fluttershy looking reassured at Applejack CYOE2b.png Fluttershy about to begin her audition CYOE2b.png Fluttershy giving her audition CYOE2b.png Cheerilee listening to Fluttershy CYOE2b.png Cheerilee happy with Fluttershy's audition CYOE2b.png Cheerilee adds Fluttershy to the cast list CYOE2b.png Fluttershy's friends congratulating her CYOE2b.png Fluttershy waving goodbye to her friends CYOE2b.png Applejack -chicken trick worked, huh-- CYOE2b.png Fluttershy -actually- CYOE2b.png Fluttershy -everyone in the audience as you- CYOE2b.png Fluttershy before a crowd of Applejacks CYOE2b.png Multiple Applejacks cheering for Fluttershy CYOE2b.png Applejack flattered by Fluttershy's words CYOE2b.png Applejack happy for Fluttershy CYOE2b.png Applejack -my backup plan wasn't so hot- CYOE2b.png Big McIntosh running from chickens CYOE2b.png Applejack -get them back to the farm- CYOE2b.png Big Mac looking annoyed at Applejack CYOE2b.png Chicken lays an egg on Big Mac's head CYOE2b.png |-| DJ Pon-3 = Концовка с DJ Pon-3 Rainbow looking expectantly at Fluttershy CYOE2c.png Applejack looking expectantly at Fluttershy CYOE2c.png DJ Pon-3 mixing music in the library CYOE2c.png Fluttershy thinks of a third option CYOE2c.png Cheerilee and students in darkened gym CYOE2c.png Miss Cheerilee writing on a clipboard CYOE2c.png Cheerilee startled by DJ Pon-3's music CYOE2c.png Smoke machine generating smoke CYOE2c.png Smoke starts to cover the stage CYOE2c.png Rainbow and AJ looking at the stage CYOE2c.png DJ Pon-3 wearing her headphones CYOE2c.png DJ Pon-3 spinning her records CYOE2c.png Lights and lasers start filling the stage CYOE2c.png Strobe lights shining brightly CYOE2c.png Blue lasers covering the stage CYOE2c.png Cutie Mark Crusaders with mouths agape CYOE2c.png Lights and lasers flooding the entire stage CYOE2c.png Stage lights shining intensely CYOE2c.png DJ Pon-3 still spinning her records CYOE2c.png Fluttershy appears as a hologram CYOE2c.png DJ Pon-3's hologram equipment CYOE2c.png Fluttershy giving thumbs-up to DJ Pon-3 CYOE2c.png Holo-Fluttershy on a brightly lit stage CYOE2c.png Lights dimming around Holo-Fluttershy CYOE2c.png Holo-Fluttershy giving her audition CYOE2c.png Miss Cheerilee and students looking stunned CYOE2c.png Miss Cheerilee and students cheering loudly CYOE2c.png Rainbow and Applejack completely shocked CYOE2c.png Rarity -really knows how to make an entrance- CYOE2c.png Iris in on Rainbow Dash and Applejack CYOE2c.png - 3= Эсэмэс-помощь Text Support title card CYOE3.png Exterior shot of Canterlot High School CYOE3.png Close-up on Canterlot High School clock CYOE3.png Mane Seven saying goodbye for the day CYOE3.png Pinkie Pie pushing the school doors open CYOE3.png Pinkie Pie -how cool is chemistry class-- CYOE3.png Pinkie Pie joining her friends outside CYOE3.png Pinkie Pie revealing her new chemical formula CYOE3.png Pinkie holding jalapeno supernova cupcakes CYOE3.png Pinkie Pie licking frosting off her cupcakes CYOE3.png Pinkie's friends listen to her; Twilight gets a text CYOE3.png Sunset Shimmer -that wasn't the assignment- CYOE3.png Pinkie Pie licking frosting off her fingers CYOE3.png Pinkie -you sound just like my lab partners- CYOE3.png Pinkie Pie waving to her lab partners CYOE3.png Snips and Snails covered in cupcake frosting CYOE3.png Snips and Snails smiling at Pinkie Pie CYOE3.png Pinkie Pie waving to Snips and Snails CYOE3.png Twilight showing her phone to her friends CYOE3.png Timber Spruce's text to Twilight Sparkle CYOE3.png Rarity reading Timber Spruce's text message CYOE3.png Twilight doesn't know what Timber's text means CYOE3.png Twilight Sparkle -is it an inside joke-- CYOE3.png Twilight Sparkle -a hieroglyphic reference-- CYOE3.png Twilight trying to decipher Timber's -code- CYOE3.png Twilight Sparkle getting a headache CYOE3.png Twilight -I'm not used to not knowing things- CYOE3.png Rarity -sounds like you could use a translator- CYOE3.png Fluttershy offering to help CYOE3.png Sunset Shimmer -leave this one to me- CYOE3.png Twilight Sparkle starting to feel helpless CYOE3.png Twilight -who can get me out of this- CYOE3.png Twilight Sparkle in contemplative thought CYOE3.png Рарити = Концовка с Рарити Rarity walking past Twilight Sparkle CYOE3a.png Rarity -fluent in all the latest text slang- CYOE3a.png Rarity mentioning -phone lingo- CYOE3a.png Rarity giggling giddily CYOE3a.png Twilight giving her phone to Rarity CYOE3a.png Rarity sending a text to Timber Spruce CYOE3a.png Twilight Sparkle -so you're just gonna- CYOE3a.png Rarity tells Twilight not to interrupt CYOE3a.png Rarity continues texting Timber Spruce CYOE3a.png Rarity giving Twilight's phone back to CYOE3a.png Twilight Sparkle thanking Rarity CYOE3a.png Twilight Sparkle -what'd I just say-- CYOE3a.png Twilight startled by her phone vibrating CYOE3a.png Twilight Sparkle -he replied!- CYOE3a.png Rarity reading Timber Spruce's new text CYOE3a.png Rarity -robot, shooting star, trophy- CYOE3a.png Rarity laughing at Timber Spruce's new text CYOE3a.png Rarity -he's a witty one- CYOE3a.png Rarity replying to Timber Spruce's new text CYOE3a.png Twilight thinking about Timber's new text CYOE3a.png Twilight -he won a space robot contest!- CYOE3a.png Rarity amused by Twilight's interpretation CYOE3a.png Rarity -fancy dress, anvil, high-five, napkin- CYOE3a.png Twilight reading Rarity's reply to Timber CYOE3a.png Rarity cutting Twilight Sparkle off again CYOE3a.png Rarity reading Timber Spruce's latest text CYOE3a.png Rarity laughing at Timber's latest message CYOE3a.png Rarity -do you like ice cream-- CYOE3a.png Twilight Sparkle -who doesn't like ice cream-- CYOE3a.png Rarity sending one more text to Timber CYOE3a.png Rarity sending a series of random emojis CYOE3a.png Twilight Sparkle looking completely lost CYOE3a.png Twilight Sparkle -what just happened-- CYOE3a.png Rarity -well, I started by sending- CYOE3a.png Rarity explaining the dragon emoticon CYOE3a.png Rarity explains ice and snail emoticons CYOE3a.png Rarity explains the pyramid emoticon CYOE3a.png Twilight processing Rarity's explanation CYOE3a.png Twilight Sparkle still hopelessly lost CYOE3a.png Rarity -then he was way into it- CYOE3a.png Rarity -I was just double-checking- CYOE3a.png Rarity explains Twilight and Timber's date CYOE3a.png Rarity talking about Sunday CYOE3a.png Rarity talking about three o'clock CYOE3a.png Rarity talking about ice cream CYOE3a.png Twilight Sparkle making a smiley face CYOE3a.png Rarity -you're welcome- CYOE3a.png |-| Флаттершай = Концовка с Флаттершай Twilight Sparkle walking with Fluttershy CYOE3b.png Fluttershy thinking about what to send CYOE3b.png Bird lands on Fluttershy's finger CYOE3b.png Twilight Sparkle -sounds good- CYOE3b.png Fluttershy telling Twilight what to send CYOE3b.png Twilight Sparkle speed-texting CYOE3b.png Fluttershy -all three see-no-evil monkeys- CYOE3b.png Fluttershy mentioning cats CYOE3b.png Twilight Sparkle still speed-texting CYOE3b.png Fluttershy -all the cats- CYOE3b.png Fluttershy thinking of what else to send CYOE3b.png Squirrel appears next to Fluttershy CYOE3b.png Fluttershy -squirrel on his hind legs- CYOE3b.png Twilight Sparkle -that was perfect!- CYOE3b.png Twilight Sparkle -what did we just send-- CYOE3b.png Fluttershy -a bunch of cute animal emojis!- CYOE3b.png Twilight unsatisfied with Fluttershy's answer CYOE3b.png Twilight Sparkle -but what does it mean-!- CYOE3b.png Twilight and Fluttershy look at Timber's reply CYOE3b.png Twilight Sparkle -he says yes to the zoo!- CYOE3b.png Twilight confused by Timber Spruce's reply CYOE3b.png Twilight Sparkle -ohhhh!- CYOE3b.png Twilight Sparkle hugging Fluttershy CYOE3b.png Fluttershy -animals are always the answer- CYOE3b.png |-| Сансет Шиммер = Концовка с Сансет Шиммер Exterior shot of the Sweet Shoppe CYOE3c.png Twilight and Sunset in the Sweet Shoppe CYOE3c.png Twilight Sparkle deciphering Timber's text CYOE3c.png Twilight -golf clubs would make terrible spoons- CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer suggests asking Timber directly CYOE3c.png Twilight Sparkle -great idea!- CYOE3c.png Twilight -how would I ask that in emojis-- CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer rolling her eyes CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer holding Twilight's phone CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer calling Timber Spruce CYOE3c.png Twilight Sparkle aghast at Sunset's actions CYOE3c.png Twilight Sparkle -who talks on the phone-!- CYOE3c.png Twilight tries to get her phone back from Sunset CYOE3c.png Sunset hears Timber Spruce pick up the phone CYOE3c.png Sunset talks on the phone; Twilight covers her mouth CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer listening to Timber Spruce CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer -that text you sent Twilight- CYOE3c.png Twilight Sparkle nervously pulling on her hair CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer talking to Timber Spruce CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer -ohhhh- CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer laughing on the phone CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer -that's what you meant- CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer -that's what Twilight thought- CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer looks over at Twilight CYOE3c.png Twilight Sparkle looking slack-jawed at Sunset CYOE3c.png Twilight shocked by what Sunset has done CYOE3c.png Twilight Sparkle at a complete loss for words CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer smiling at Twilight Sparkle CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer -he's wondering if you're free- CYOE3c.png Sunset mentioning Timber's mini-golf date CYOE3c.png Twilight Sparkle -oh, duh!- CYOE3c.png Twilight Sparkle wondering how to say yes CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer holding out Twilight's phone CYOE3c.png Twilight talks with Timber over the phone CYOE3c.png Twilight Sparkle excited -yes!- CYOE3c.png - 4= Шиммер за рулём Driving Miss Shimmer title card CYOE5.png Sunset Shimmer talking with her friends CYOE5.png Sunset giving her failed test to Fluttershy CYOE5.png Sunset Shimmer sliding down to the floor CYOE5.png Sunset -I didn't have enough experience- CYOE5.png Sunset Shimmer annoyed by her test failure CYOE5.png Sunset Shimmer -it's my last chance- CYOE5.png Sunset Shimmer -he wants me to practice- CYOE5.png Sunset Shimmer -someone more experienced- CYOE5.png Rarity scoffing CYOE5.png Rarity -darling, is that all-- CYOE5.png Rarity -I can take you any time you like- CYOE5.png Applejack -don't fret your fritters- CYOE5.png Applejack -I can borrow Granny's truck- CYOE5.png Fluttershy -we could use my car- CYOE5.png Sunset Shimmer looking up at her friends CYOE5.png Sunset Shimmer -I guess I'll go with...- CYOE5.png Sunset Shimmer in contemplative thought CYOE5.png Рарити = Концовка с Рарити Sunset Shimmer waiting at the corner CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer looking at her phone CYOE5a.png Limousine appears in front of Sunset CYOE5a.png Limousine in front of Sunset Shimmer CYOE5a.png Rarity wearing sunglasses in the limo CYOE5a.png Rarity -isn't it fabulous-- CYOE5a.png Rarity -I rented it for the day- CYOE5a.png Rarity talking to Sunset from the limo CYOE5a.png Rarity -I call it 'stretch chic'- CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer shrugging her shoulders CYOE5a.png Limousine driving away from the curb CYOE5a.png Sunset and Rarity riding inside a limo CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer picks up a pad and pencil CYOE5a.png Rarity -both sparkling and still water- CYOE5a.png Rarity -your passengers will prefer- CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer taking notes CYOE5a.png Sunset confused by Rarity's driving advice CYOE5a.png Rarity -always have your lights- CYOE5a.png Rarity -impromptu party breaking out- CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer looking puzzed at Rarity CYOE5a.png Rarity reveals a hidden panel of buttons CYOE5a.png Rarity presses a button on the panel CYOE5a.png Disco lights shining on Sunset and Rarity CYOE5a.png Rarity lightly dancing to the music CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer -I'm not going to prom- CYOE5a.png Sunset -just trying to pass my driving test- CYOE5a.png Rarity still dancing to club music CYOE5a.png Rarity -darling, can't we do both-- CYOE5a.png Randolph the limousine chauffeur CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer trying to parallel-park CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer nervously parking the limo CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer trying to park the limo CYOE5a.png Sunset getting confused by Rarity's outbursts CYOE5a.png Sunset looking through limo's interior window CYOE5a.png Rarity getting a massage inside the limo CYOE5a.png Rarity -driving can be stressful- CYOE5a.png Sunset and Mr. Doodle in the testing car CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle speaks as Sunset parks the car CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle -the party where everyone fails- CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle -parallel parking- CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer smiling at Cranky Doodle CYOE5a.png Sunset and Mr. Doodle in the parked car CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle -where on Earth did you learn- CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer -I just had to...- CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer emphasizing -stretch- CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer confidently crosses her arms CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle -I don't get it- CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle gives Sunset a passing grade CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer grinning happily CYOE5a.png |-| Эпплджек = Концовка с Эпплджек Sunset and Applejack in Apple family garage CYOE5b.png Applejack -think nothin' of it- CYOE5b.png Applejack -take a spin in the old jalopy- CYOE5b.png Granny Smith -who are you callin' a jalopy-!- CYOE5b.png Granny Smith pulling on a tarp CYOE5b.png Thick cloud of dust CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer coughing up dust CYOE5b.png Sunset and Granny looking at the truck CYOE5b.png Applejack hugging Granny's old truck CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer -she's something, all right- CYOE5b.png Granny Smith -the ride of your lives- CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer driving Granny's truck CYOE5b.png Sunset, Applejack, and Granny's eyes go wide CYOE5b.png Granny Smith's truck with a flat tire CYOE5b.png Granny Smith -be prepared- CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer worried about failing CYOE5b.png Granny Smith opens back of the truck CYOE5b.png Granny Smith holding a wrench CYOE5b.png Applejack lifting up the truck CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer unscrewing tire bolts CYOE5b.png Sunset -don't have you and Granny Smith- CYOE5b.png AJ looks at Sunset while holding the truck up CYOE5b.png Applejack leaning on Granny Smith's truck CYOE5b.png Cranky's testing car with a flat tire CYOE5b.png Cranky -I know how to change a tire- CYOE5b.png Cranky -wouldn't want you waiting around- CYOE5b.png Cranky Doodle -I guess, uh... you fail-- CYOE5b.png Sunset worried about failing again CYOE5b.png Sunset -I know exactly what we need- CYOE5b.png Cranky looking surprised at Sunset CYOE5b.png Sunset opens the trunk of Cranky's car CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer holding an -apple--jack CYOE5b.png Cranky Doodle shrugging his shoulders CYOE5b.png Cranky Doodle grades Sunset's driving test CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer giggling happily CYOE5b.png |-| Флаттершай = Концовка с Флаттершай Sunset approaching Fluttershy's car CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer -sweet ride, Fluttershy- CYOE5c.png Fluttershy putting her cat in her car CYOE5c.png Sunset getting into Fluttershy's car CYOE5c.png Sunset eagerly rubbing her hands together CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer ready to drive CYOE5c.png Sunset hears Fluttershy start rhyming CYOE5c.png Fluttershy -nine and three is where you'll be- CYOE5c.png Fluttershy -adjust your mirror to see things clearer- CYOE5c.png Sunset's eyes in the rearview mirror CYOE5c.png Sunset looking annoyed in rearview mirror CYOE5c.png Fluttershy -the coolest drivers will admire- CYOE5c.png Sunset suddenly snaps at Fluttershy CYOE5c.png Fluttershy -properly inflated tires- CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer -what are we learning first-- CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer eager to learn driving CYOE5c.png Sunset leaning in close to Fluttershy CYOE5c.png Fluttershy -I actually have a rhyme for that- CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer looking completely stunned CYOE5c.png Sunset slams her face on the steering wheel CYOE5c.png Sunset and Mr. Doodle in the parking lot CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle -might seem boring to you- CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle adding -and it is- CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle -it's also important- CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer listening to Mr. Doodle CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer -turn up the radio!- CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer gets the answer wrong CYOE5c.png Cranky raising an eyebrow at Sunset CYOE5c.png Sunset looking nervously at Mr. Doodle CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer starting to panic CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer calming herself down CYOE5c.png Sunset reciting the Driving Safety Rhyme CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer buckling her seatbelt CYOE5c.png Sunset firmly grasps the steering wheel CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer adjusting her mirror CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle impressed by Sunset CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle -if your driving's- CYOE5c.png Cranky -as good as your rhymings- CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle flubbing his rhyme CYOE5c.png Sunset -I had some help from the best- CYOE5c.png Sunset -now it's time to pass this test- CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle -just start the car- CYOE5c.png Iris in on Sunset Shimmer's happy smile CYOE5c.png - Разное= Разное Equestria Girls Digital Series logo and group shot.png }} en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending/Gallery Категория:Галереи фильмов